Unthinkable
by camillawliet96
Summary: Naruto yang selalu diabaikan dan dianggap tak ada di dalam keluarganya kini malah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat...


**Tittle: ****UNTHINKABLE**

**Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fic ini©Camillawliet96****愛****보이프렌드**

**Genre: Crime? Romance?**

**Rate: M ––for severity, wickedness, and crime.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru! #yeahh!**

**WARNING! :**

**Cerita GaJe, Yaoi/BoyxBoy, Bahasa ngasal, typo, OOC, dead chara, judul tak nyambung mah crita!..de-el-el.**

**Ga suka GA USAH BACA!**** ––––––I beg you so much.**

****************************************1 26460********************************************

Di dalam sebuah ruangan seluas kurang lebih dua puluh meter persegi dengan cahaya remang-remang bohlam kuning lima watt, tanpa hiruk-pikuk keramaian kota yang begitu berisik hanya ada suara jangkrik-jangkrik yang tengah menyambut senja.. karena gedung atau lebih tepatnya bangunan rusak tak terpakai itu berada di daerah perbatasan antara daerah pegunungan dengan perkotaan dimana tidak ada pemukiman penduduk atau bahkan aktivitas orang-orang berlangsung di area itu..ya karena itulah jarang sekali ada orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar gedung bobrok itu, apalagi di waktu senja hari begini..dipastikan tidak ada satu manusiapun yang mau datang atau bahkan untuk sekedar lewat di situ,hanya ada sebuah mobil BMW putih dengan bercak-bercak aneh berwarna kecokelatan dan berbau amis milik seorang pelaku 'kegiatan' yang terparkir acak-acakan dibalik pepohonan dan semak-semak di depan bangunan bobrok dan angker itu sejak kemarin malam.

Siapa sangka kalau di dalam bangunan rusak bekas pertokoan yang sudah tidak terpakai itu sedang berlangsung 'kegiatan' yang bisa dipastikan benar-benar menguji nyali setiap orang yang menyaksikan apalagi terlibat didalamnya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana? Jawaban yang paling tepat untuk sebuah pertanyaan seperti itu adalah 'lihat saja sendiri'..kenapa? itu karena 'kegiatan' yang dimaksud sedang berlangsung di dalam sana tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata oleh orang awam..karena siapa yang melihat 'kegiatan' tersebut dipastikan akan shock berat atau bahkan untuk pederita penyakit jantung bisa langsung tewas di tempat ketika melihat 'kegiaatan' itu dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri pada detik itu juga..

JRASSSS..JRASSSS..JLEBB

Suara-suara aneh yang tidak lain adalah suara tusukan-tusukan dan sayatan-sayatan benda tajam yang diidentifikasi sebagai pisau itu terdegar berkali-kali diselingi dengan jeritan-jeritan histeris maupun kesakitan yang begitu merdu dan indah bagai melodi pengantar kematian bagi korban dalam 'kegiatan' yang tengah berlangsung di dalam gedung tua itu.

"Hmmm! Hmmm! Mmmm!" racau seorang bocah berumur dua belas tahun berkulit putih dan bersurai pirang terang dan panjang dengan poni menjuntai menutup sebelah matanya yang kotor oleh darah yang kini terbaring dengan mulut disumpal seutas lakband sambil menangis dan menggelepar-gelepar tak karuan di permukaan lantai berdebu yang dipenuhi genangan cairan merah kental yang berbau amis.

Racauan tak jelas itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian sang pelaku 'kegiatan' dengan ciri rambut sewarna dengan bocah itu, yang membedakan hanya tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya dan kulit tan itu dari kesibukannya mengacak-acak organ-organ dalam korbannya yang sedang di cugkil-cungkil olehnya secara brutal dan membabibuta tersebut. "Heh ada apa Dei~? Sudah tak sabaran rupanya? Sabar saja dan tunggu giliranmu!" sahut si pelaku dengan santai sambil tersenyum iblis.

JLEB..JLEB

Si pelaku kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membedah organ dalam milik korbannya tanpa memusingkan racauan dari bocah yang sebentar lagi kehilangan nyawanya itu dengan diiringi tawa keras yang menggema di dalam ruangan luas itu. Diliriknya dua onggokan daging manusia yang sudah tak berbentuk sekitar tiga meter di samping kanannya dengan senyum lebar mengintimidasi sekaligus mengagumi hasil 'karya'nya yang kini telah bertambah dengan satu onggokan daging yang baru selesai dibentuknya kemudian diseretnya gumpalan besar daging berlumuran darah itu tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun lalu diletakkannya di samping dua tumpukan daging yang sebelumnya sudah dibentuknya dengan kasar. Setelah menjejerkan mayat-mayat atau lebih tepatnya daging cincang itu dengan rapi, lelaki setinggi seratus enam puluh enam sentimeter ini lalu menoleh ke arah belakangnya sambil menyeringai dan menjilati jari-jarinya yang berlumuran darah segar..menatap satu objek 'karya seni' yang terakhir akan dibentuknya.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Dei otouto~!" serunya seraya melangkahkan kaki yang terbalut skinny jeans hitam dan sepatu kets yang warnanya merah karena bersimbah darah itu dengan perlahan bagaikan seorang malaikat maut yang berjalan di atas catwalk kematian dengan anggunnya.

"Mmmh!Mmmm!Mmmm!" masih setia dengan racauannya, bocah lelaki yang masih duduk di bangku SMP itu menggulingkan tubuhnya untuk mundur menjauhi si pelaku yang kini ada tepat di hadapannya.

Melihat reaksi 'adik' yang paling dibencinya itu membuat semangat 'jiwa seniman' milik cowok SMA yang kini tersenyum lebar ini kini semakin membara, haus akan darah yang akan mengalir keluar dari seluruh tubuh bocah laknat itu. "Oh, ayolah..tadi bukannya saat giliran Kyuu-nii, kamu yang mau duluan kan? Kenapa sekarang malah menjauh begitu, HAH!" teriaknya di dalam gedung sunyi itu tanpa melepaskan seringaian yang amat sangat menyeramkan dari kedua sudut bibir mungilnya yang kini blekpotan dengan darah yang berceceran mengotori keindahan bibir itu."Heh? Ada apa? Kamu mau mengatakan sesuatu?" sambungnya lagi sambil menarik paksa seutas lakband yang menempel di bibir 'adik'nya itu dengan amat sangat kasar sehingga membuat bibirnya terkelupas dan mengeluarkan darah.

"HIKS..HIKS..KE-KENAPA?! KENAPA NARU-NII MELAKUKAN INI PADA KAMI! PADA TOU-SAN DAN KAA-SAN! PADA KYUU-NII! PADA KELUARGAMU SENDIRI! KENAPA HAH!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga tanpa memperdulikan bibirnya yang masih mengalirkan darah. "Kenapa! Apa salah mereka! Apa salahku! Apa salah kami sem-AAAAAAARRGHHH!"

Belum selesai ucapan 'adik' yang selalu dikutuknya itu, sebilah pisau telah menyeruak masuk kedalam mulutnya sehingga kini darah muncrat keluar dari dalam mulut bocah itu dan memutuskan alat pengecap rasa serta pita suara yang terdapat di dalam mulutnya itu.

"Kau tahu.. kesalahan terbesar kalian adalah.." tutur si pelaku dengan nada menggantung sambil mencungkil bola mata sebelah kiri yang berwarna biru milik adiknya dengan perlahan menggunakan tusuk konde milik 'ibu'nya yang kini telah menjadi daging cincang tak bernyawa di seberang sana dengan lambat sellambat-lambatnya agar menambah rasa sakit yang diakibatkan tindakannya itu."Mengabaikan keberadaanku.." sambungnya lagi setelah sukses mencabut bola mata milik 'adik'nya itu. Tak puas karena mata yang dicungkilnya masih tertambat otot-otot dan benang syaraf yang membuat bola mata itu tak bisa tercabut dengan benar, lelaki enam belas tahun itu mengambil pisau yang sempat diletakkannya di samping kakinya yang sedang menjongkok itu lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi kemudian..

JRASSSH

..ayunan pisau tersebut tepat mengenai saraf bola mata yang menjuntai keluar tersebut sehingga membuat bola mata beretina biru itu kini ada di dalam genggamannya tanpa gangguan syaraf-syaraf yang menyambung tadi. Dipandanginya tubuh yang mulai kejang-kejang tak karuan dengan darah tersemprot dari lubang mata yang kini telah kosong dan dari tenggorokan serta lidah yang telah putus itu dengan senyum yang sangat manis bagaikan iblis, sejenak ia lalu menatap bola mata milik 'objek'nya yang masih terpasang di kepala orang yang kini telah menjadi mayat itu.. mata yang tengah melotot, mata yang begitu dibencinya..kemudian ia lalu melempar bola mata yang telah dicabutnya itu ke lantai lalu menginjak-injaknya dengan sekuat tenaga hingga mejadi remuk bersimbah darah.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~" tawanya kegirangan sambil mengambil sebilah parang yang tergeletak di samping kiri kakinya lalu mencincag tubuh 'adik'nya itu secara membabibuta, mulai dari memotong leher, tangan, kaki, dan selanjutnya jari-jari dari tangan tersebut hingga tubuh tak bernyawa itu kini telah terbagi menjadi banyak potongan.

"Hn..bocah terkutuk, kau harus bersyukur aku hanya memutilasi tubuhmu dan mencungkil sebelah matamu bukannya mengeluarkan isi perut dan dadamu.." tuturnya seraya menyeret tubuh bagian tengah yang masih berbalutkan t-shirt bersimbah darah itu lalu menjejerkannya bersama gumpalan-gumpalan daging lainnya, diantaranya mulai dari yang pertama yaitu ayah, kedua ibu, ketiga kakak, dan yang terakhir adik yang baru selesai dipermak olehnya..dan kini lengkap sudah hasil karya seninya.

"Hmm..aku mulai ngantuk.." tukas pelaku 'kegiatan' itu sambil menguap lebar dan merenggangkan tubuhnya sejenak karena sedari tadi berjongkok membuat pinggangnya kram.

"Kalau mengantuk ayo pulang, ck.. dasar Dobe.." sambung seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu gudang tersebut dengan tampang malas. "Lagipula..wah..! pemandangan yang kau buat ini sangat keren! Haha" tambahnya lagi seraya berjalan menuju anak lelaki yang tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan yang cukup luas itu.

"Humm Teme!, iya kau benar..pulang yuk.. aku sudah bosan disini!" kata pria itu riang sambil berlari kecil menuju cowok yang menghampirinya itu.

"Hn, apapun yang kau mau Dobe~." Tambah cowok itu sambil keluar gudang bersama si 'pelaku'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE…..**

Keesokan harinya, di dalam sebuah yang cukup luas yang kini begitu sunyi..terdengar dering telepon rumah yang begitu mengganggu acara dua orang yang tengah asyik dengan kegiatan mereka,

"Ahhnnn~ Temmehhhh~ stoppphhhnn~!"

"Kenapa dobe?"

"Ada telepon teme!"

"Hn, biar ku**–**"

"Teme!, biar aku saja yang angkat" sahut seorang lelaki sambil mengambil selimut untuk menutupi setengah tubuh telanjangnya lalu berjalan kearah meja dimana terdapat telepon tersebut.

"Halo?"

"_Halo! Apakah ini dengan kediaman keluarga Namikaze?"_

"Hn, iya..ada apa ya?"

"_Anggota keluarga anda ditemukan tewas dalam keadaan mengenaskan dan dibakar di daerah perbatasan Okinawa semalam, mohon datang ke TKP untuk mengidentifikasi korban"_

"Ah-Apa!"

"_Kami dari kepolisian sedang berusaha mencari jejak pelaku pembunuhan kejam ini, jadi tabahlah..besok kami akan menjemput anda, mohon bantuannya"_

"Hiks..Hiks..Hiks..HUWAAAA~"

"_Maaf atas berita buruknya, permisi"_

Tuut..tuut..tuut

Sambungan telepon terputus disertai dengan seringaian iblis yang mulai mengembang di sudut bibir Naruto Namikaze, anak lelaki yang mengangkat telepon barusan. "Hihihi..benar-benar lucu Hahaha~"

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar memeluk tubuh langsing milik Naruto yang hanya berbalutkan sehelai selimut itu dengan lembut dari belakang. "Bagaimana Dobe..?" Tanya suara baritone itu dengan nada manja seraya menggerayangi tubuh di dalam pelukannya itu.

"Berjalan sesuai rencana…..Sasuke Teme~" Naruto lalu berbalik menghadap pacarnya yang hanya mengenakan sehelai boxer itu lalu mengalungkan tangannya membiarkan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya menjuntai ke lantai dengan sendirinya sehingga tampaklah tubuh naked berkulit tan yang terekspos."Arigatou ne….Sasukeeh~"

"Haa'i, do itashimashta..Dobe-koi" balas laki-laki bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu dengan senyuman atau lebih bisa dibilang seringaian, lalu memeluk tubuh tan yang dalam keadaan naked di hadapannya itu dan menggendongnya ala bridal style kembali ke ranjang untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huwaaaa~ apa-apaan nih! Kenapa L malah bikin Naruchan jadi Psycho kayak begini….! Hiyaaaa~ mana gaje abis lagi! Hontou ni gomennasai ne~**

**Maapin L kalo disini L bikin Dei, Kyuu, ma MinaKushi.a Dead! #dikeroyok Readers**

**Alasan Naru jadi psikopat akut kayak begitu pun ga L tulis di sini, yah itukan krna L masih labil(?)#dilempar**

**Walaupun kesel… Review yah*sodorin telapak tangan* #ditendang ma SasuNaru+Readers.**

**Yang sudah ngebaca nih fic ancurr, harap bertanggungjawab dengan meninggalkan alas kaki–––––Review anda.**

**Yang ngeflame gue santet! hohohoho–––#plakk**

**N 1 lagi, buat silent readers, setidaknya tinggalkan tanda titik saja di kotak pipyu ini, biar gue.a bisa tau klo loe tuh suka enggak ma crita bikinan gue! Huh! #ditabok berjamaah**

**Oke, salam!#tepar**


End file.
